An album leaf-forming apparatus disclosed in German West patent specification OS No. 2,332,541 (unexamined) applies adhesive onto a web of sheet material along predetermined lines continuous in the web direction, and the side of the sheet web provided with adhesive, with leaflets forming pockets being simultaneously stamped out of the sheet, is pressed against the album sheet or leaf to be glued thereon in such a way that only the stamped-out sheet leaflets are glued onto the leaf. The slip-in pockets are formed in the process between the leaflet of sheet material as a cover, and the album leaf itself as a paper back wall.
In many cases, however, for the protection of the objects to be placed in the pockets, it is not sufficient to cover these with sheet material only on the upper side. Paper, for example, may contain chemicals that can migrate and ruin stamps stored in contact therewith. Moreover, with the prior art process, in practice it is hardly possible to regulate the contact pressure of the sheet provided with adhesive lines against the album leaf in such a way over the entire surface that all the stamped-out sheet leaflets dependably adhere to the album leaf, while there does not occur either any adherence of waste web sheet material remaining after stamping, or any troublesome accumulations of adhesive.
The long-felt need in the art, and the problem the invention is designed to solve, is to provide a process and an apparatus for rapid and dependable automatic manufacture of album leaves having slip-in pockets, the upper and lower side of which consist of sheet material.